15bladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristine Cheney
Kristine (KayKay) Cheney is the second chosen and is the least powerful. She is an Angean and the daughter of The Kingdom (Who titled her "The Angel") and brother of Thomas. History The 15 Keys: Kristine first appeared when she went with Anna to find Zach. Immeadiatly afterwards she had some form of strong emotion towards him to begin with, but since she could not remember she did not act on it. She was present throughout the entire book apart from when she vanished for a few days. She let slip on some of her feelings at Zach's 14th birthday party, but even though he noticed he left things as they were. After she vanished Zach was eventually sent to retrieve her from the run down hotel and save her. While she slept Zach argued with the assassin on his feelings for her, stating he loved Kristine beyond the hearts true capacity. After he woke her from her sleep they attempted an escape, while Zach fought the many soldiers. She then forged the Key of Love, and on her birthday she discovered her powers to be the same as Zachs. She appeared in Zachs final nightmares of his past until he woke up, at which she told him to kiss her. The 15 Keys 2: In 15 Keys 2 She is promoted to full main character, having over half the book told from her point of view as Zach is in the arena. She appears on the vacation at the start of this story and has a new obbsession with the way she looks. She is captured by Zirro but freed in exchange for Zachs loyalty to the fights in the arena. She is scolded by Tom for not returning the second she was freed, and this haunts her for the rest of 15 Keys 2. She builds an army to save him and when this happens she fights Zirro to finish him for the year. She defeats him after much hardship and Zach resets the timeline, but they arrive at the time of the formal. They dance as She notices the faint glow of a soul ring on both of their ring fingers. The same night it is revealed she was contacted by somebody codenamed "Angean" and ordered to regenerate, she regenerates in front of Zach and flees, dumping him. The 15 Keys 3: In 15 Keys 3 Kristine appears as The Kingdom's Daughter, and is revealed by this to be both an Angean and a time traveller. She re-tells Zach what happened when she arrived as an infant. As Angean time travel was dangerous she doubted her fathers intentions, but he sent her anyway causing her forearm on her left arm to be sliced open, she arrived bleeding and in pain when her Earth family found her. She regarded the man who found her as her true father, however he still died as a result of The Kingdom's curse (If Kristine says daddy to anybody besides him they will die.) She is then seen crying and Zach hugs her, prompting her to free him and let him escape. She watches her father and Zach duel at The Gate and when she and Zach are teleported back to Earth she claims he just ended her servitude, and she kisses his cheek before leaving. Powers Electrical manipulation: Kristine's only seen power thus far, which allows for the generation and control of electricity. She is known to be unusual amongst Neogeans and Angeans as most lightning abilities manifest as either Blue and white, or Black and red, but hers appear to manifest as green and yellow. Her only known power is: Lightning Strike: A more elegant version of Zach's Lightning bolt attack. Kristine literally summons a lightning strike from her hands, which strikes all enemies it passes and can stun them in the process. She uses this attack in The 15 Keys 2 (Only mentioned) and again in The 15 Keys 3 against the soulless attacking Kooringal. It is revealed that Kristine is an Angean and to perform this lightning strike attack she was forced to sacrifice her ability fire electrical rockets and fly. Currently Lightning Strike is thought of as the ultimate lightning bolt. Category:Neocrity Category:15 Keys Characters Category:Villains